the13threalityfandomcom-20200215-history
The 13th Reality (Series)
The 13th Reality is a science fiction book series by James Dashner. The first book in the series, The Journal of Curious Letters ''was published in early 2008 by Shadow Mountain Publishing. The second book was released on May 1, 2009 and was titled ''The Hunt for Dark Infinity. Book three, titled The Blade of Shattered Hope, was released on April 6, 2010. The fourth installment in the series was titled The Void of Mist and Thunder was released on July 10, 2012. The 13th Reality series contains a total of four novels. Synopsis What if every time you made a choice that had a significant consequence, a new, alternate reality was created — the life that would've been had you made the other choice? What if those new realities were in danger? What if it fell to you to save all the realities? A boy named Atticus "'Tick'" Higginbottom is a normal 13-year-old until he gets a letter from Alaska, signed 'M.G.' Tick learns that something deadly is about to happen and could result in the destruction of reality itself. Tick then follows clues and solves riddles in more letters, soon meeting new friends and journeying into other realities- alternate worlds that are created every time a choice is made. Not knowing what dangers lie ahead Tick and his friends take on a journey that could be life-threatening. Books Book One: The Journal of Curious Letters Main article: The Journal of Curious Letters The Journal of Curious Letters is the first installment of The 13th Reality series. What if every choice you made created an alternate reality? In The Journal of Curious Letters, Atticus Higginbottom, also known as Tick, is an average thirteen-year-old boy until the day he receives a strange letter informing him that dangerous— perhaps even deadly—events have been set in motion that could result in the destruction of reality itself. Tick will be sent twelve riddles that, when solved, will reveal the time and place of an extraordinary happening. Will Tick have the courage to follow the twelve clues and discover the life he was meant to live? Read on to find out!! no u ⚠ Warning Be carfull what you read it can be wrote on by anyone Book Two: The Hunt for Dark Infinity Main article: The Hunt for Dark Infinity The Hunt for Dark Infinity is the second installment of The 13th Reality series. It’s been a quiet summer for Tick, Paul, and Sofia, but the latest message from Master George changes everything. The Realities are in danger — and from something more terrible than Mistress Jane and the mutated Chi’karda of the Thirteenth Reality. People from all Realities are unexplainably going insane. Worse, some Realities are fragmenting, disintegrating into nothingness. Master George has learned that Mr. Chu from the Fourth Reality is working on a mysterious new weapon called Dark Infinity. But no one has any idea how to stop the weapon — or even if it can be stopped. Book Three: The Blade of Shattered Hope Main article: The Blade of Shattered Hope The Blade of Shattered Hope is the third installment of The 13th Reality series. Things have changed for Atticus Higginbottom. After the near catastrophe in the Fourth Reality, Tick’s being homeschooled in the fields of science, trying to master the mysterious Chi’karda. But just as he begins to make progress, Mistress Jane reappears, now hideously scarred and much more powerful. She has tapped into the universe’s darkest secret to create the Blade of Shattered Hope, and in her quest to attain a Utopian Reality for the future of mankind, she’s ready to risk billions of lives—including those of Tick’s parents and sisters—to set her plan in motion. Her vengeance knows no bounds and when rumors begin to circulate about the secret scientific experiments taking place at the Factory, Tick and his friends—Sato, Sofia, and Paul—are faced with their most dangerous task yet. And they must not fail; for if they do, the entire universe could cease to exist. Book Four: The Void of Mist and Thunder. Main article: The Void of Mist and Thunder The Void of Mist and Thunder is the fourth and final installment if The 13th Reality series. Atticus Higginbottom—aka Tick—has known all along that when the battle for every reality is on the line, his role will be a crucial one. But he never could have imagined how this final challenge would go down. While Tick’s friends Paul, Sofia, and Sato work together with the Realitants to fight the newest and biggest threat to the very fabric of all that exists, Tick finds himself alone with the villains responsible for the damage: Mistress Jane and Reginald Chu. Also, Reginald Chu, gets tangled with Mr. Chu, Tick's Science teacher Category:The 13th Reality series Category:Books Category:Novels